pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 10
Olivine City When you first arrive, Silver will meet you by the Gym. He doesn't battle you, but tells you that the Gym Leader isn't there, and is supposedly taking care of a sick Pokémon at the Lighthouse. After a brief conversation, he leaves. The house near the Gym has a Fishing Guru living there, who will give you a . The Poké Mart sells the following items: Head up and you'll see two houses. In the left one, the trainer there is looking to trade his for your . It is nicknamed "Volty." In the house next to the Pokémon Center, there is a who will give you , which will allow you to move large boulders. Head to the Glitter Lighthouse in the bottom right corner. We have to check on the Gym Leader and her sick . Glitter Lighthouse Lighthouse, 1F Glitter Lighthouse 2F GSC.png Lighthouse, 2F Glitter Lighthouse 3F GSC.png Lighthouse, 3F Glitter Lighthouse 4F GSC.png Lighthouse, 4F Glitter Lighthouse 5F GSC.png Lighthouse, 5F Glitter Lighthouse 6F GSC.png Lighthouse, 6F }} There's nothing on the first floor. Head to the second floor. There is a that will battle you. |} Up a little more is a . |} Climb the stairs. There is a near the stairs. Go around and there will be another to battle. |} Climb the stairs. Go all the way down and left to battle another . |} Up from him is another flight of stairs leading to another . Go right and down to find a . To the left of him is . Go back to the floor where you met the last and go up and left. You'll find a right by a hole in the floor. |} Fall down the hole and you'll be in a battle with another . |} Next to him is an . Go up the next two sets of stairs and you'll be able to battle one last Sailor. In the corner is a . Take the stairs and you will then meet Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader. She is tending to her sick , nicknamed "Amphy." It usually uses its electricity to light up the Lighthouse, but lately it's been gasping for air. Jasmine asks you to go across the sea to a place called Cianwood City to get some . To the left of Jasmine is a small opening where you can find a . To leave the Lighthouse, just drop down all the holes in the floor until you're back at the bottom. Route 40 Go left from the Pokémon Center to . On Mondays, you can find Monica of Monday here, who will give you a , which raises the power of moves. down and you can battle some s in the water. |} |} |} Head a little bit down and you'll be on . Route 41 This is just a long water path with a lot of s, both male and female, waiting to battle you. However, there are also the Whirl Islands in the center. However, we will not be able to access them until later, due to the fact that they are guarded by strong whirlpools, for which you will need to get across. There are ten trainers to battle here. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} After all the battling, head left and you'll finally be in Cianwood City. Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough